Internado Konoha
Internado Konoha El nuevo curso va a empezar en el internado Konoha, habrá romance y diversión. Sai intentará cofesarle sus sentimientos a su musa. Shikamaru decidirá que el amor no es tan problemático si es junto a ella. Suigetsu descubrirá su lado más poeta al darse cuenta que ama a una vivaz pelirroja.Los chicos estan confundidos con eso llamado amor. Saiino, Nauhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema y Suika Ino Yamanaka. thumb|left Nombre: Ino Yamanaka. Apodo: Naka/ Ino cerda. Edad: 16 Descripción física: Alta y esbelta. Tiene un largo cabello rubio platino. Su tez es blanca y suave. Sus ojos azul celeste. Tiene la nariz pequeña y estilizada y los labios rosados. Descripción psicológica: Divertida y graciosa y a veces un poco diva. Siempre esta presumiendo de lo guapa que es pero cuando alguien le lanza un piropo se pone muy nerviosa y no puede hablar.Glamourosa y con estilo, se puede decir que es la modelo del grupo. Cuando se enfada se pone a gritar y a berrear, es mejor mantenerse lejos de ella. En pareja es súper romántica y dulce, y en esas circunstancias no es nada presumida. Con sus amigas siempre esta dándoles consejos y haciéndolas reír. Historia: Nació en Francia, concretamente en Lyon. Los primeros tres años de su vida los vivió rodeada de boutiques y lujos, después por problemas económicos tuvo que mudarse a Konoha (Japón), donde no le costo hacer amigas. Esta muy unida a su madre, que tiene una personalidad similar a la suya. Su padre también era muy importante en su vida y sufrió cuando desapareció en una expedición a África con el ejército. Gustos: Le encanta el tiramisú y los dulces. Le gusta la música y las flores. Le encanta bailar, y es muy talentosa. Le entusiasma ir de compras y dejar en bancarrota a su madre. Disgustos: No le gustan los pesados y tampoco las personas que no crean lo presumida que es. Aborrece las lentejas, bueno cualquier legumbre. Hobbies: Bailar, cantar e irse de compras. Fobias o miedos: Los insectos Forma de vestir: conjunto 2.jpg conjunto 1.jpg conjunto 3.jpg conjunto 5.jpg Hinata Hyuga. thumb|left|196pxNombre: Hinata Hyuga Apodo: Hina Edad: 16 Descripción física: Alta y delgada. Su pelo es largo y de un azul oscuro. Tiene los ojos blancos, distintivo de su familia, sus labios son rosados y, usualmente un leve rubor adorna sus mejillas. Descripción psicológica: Es tímida y dulce, en grupos numerosos se mantiene apartada de la conversación pero con sus amigas habla sin miedos. La inocente y humilde Hinata se escandaliza de las cosas horribles de algunas personas, ella nunca podría pensar mal de alguien. Por lo general suele estar de buen humor pero en ocasiones se deprime y se pone triste. Hinata tratará bien a todo el mundo aunque se porten mal con ella, siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos. Historia: Vivió y creció en Konoha pero en realidad nació en Grecia, al morir su madre en el parto de su hermana pequeña su padre las llevó inmediatamente a Japón. Todo su clan la trataba como una deshonra al no saber realizar bien las artes marciales del clan, solo su hermana menor la trataba bien. Esta es la principal razón de su tristeza y su pobre opinión de si misma. Gracias a sus amigas lo está superando, ella se siente muy feliz de tenerlas. Gustos: Le gustan los lugares tranquilos y sin ruidos, la canela y las bolas de arroz. Su animal preferido es el hámster. Le agradan los paseos y relajarse. Disgustos: No le gustan los maleducados ni los mentirosos ni los egoístas además de que le desagradan cualquier abuso sobre otra persona. Hobbies: Suele dibujar, practicar ballet además de escribir. Fobias o miedos: Les tiene pánico a los animales feroces o salvajes Forma de vestir: conjunto h.JPG conjunto h d.JPG conjunto 4.jpg conjunto h i.JPG Sakura Haruno thumb|leftNombre: Sakura Haruno Apodo: Pink Edad: 16 Descripción física: Alta y delgada, tiene dos enormes ojos jade y un chillón pelo rosa y corto. Su tez es clara y sus labios rosados. Tiene una nariz pequeña y respingona. Descripción psicológica: Es una chica mandona y muy digna, chismosa y habladora, siempre provoca carcajadas en el grupo pero cuando se enfada se vuelve una bestia salvaje imposible de dominar. En algunos momentos es cariñosa y afectuosa además de una excelente consoladora, siempre estará para sus amigas. Con su familia es respetuosa y educada, está muy unida a su madre su único apoyo durante muchos años. Historia: Creció en Kyoto y, allí no era precisamente feliz: sufría las burlas de sus compañeras además de soportar las constantes discusiones que sus padres mantenían. Se sintió muy desdichada cuando su padre las abandonó a ella y a su madre. Su madre no quería seguir viviendo en una casa con tantos recuerdos por lo que se mudaron a Konoha, donde Sakura hizo buenas amigas. Además de conocer al hombre de sus sueños, y enamorarse de el aunque sus amigas dicen que se merece algo mejor. Gustos: Le gusta actuar e ir al teatro. Adora la tarta de queso y los cups cakes. Además del voleibol. Disgustos: Aborrece el ramen y el pulpo, odia los días de lluvia y el cine western. Y le disgustan los presuntuosos. Hobbies: Jugar al voleibol, escuchar música e irse de compras con Ino. Fobias o miedos Las lombrices y las serpientes. Forma de vestir: conjunto s.JPG conjunto s d.JPG conjunto s p.JPG conjunto s v.JPG Sabaku no Temari thumb|left|302pxNombre: Sabaku no Temari Apodo: Tema Edad: 16 Descripción física: Alta y delgada, su cabello corto tiene un bonito color dorado. Tiene los ojos azul aguamarina que armonizan perfectamente con su piel clara y suave. Sus labios son rosados y la nariz pequeñita y recta. Descripción psicológica: Temari es una chica con una fuerte determinación y tiene la voz cantante en situaciones críticas, se pude decir que tiene madera de líder. Suele ser la pacifista del grupo además posee un gran sentido del humor lo que impide que se burlen de ella, simplemente soltará alguna frase ingeniosa y dejará a su interlocutor con la palabra en la boca. Es una chica que no deja que ninguna situación acabe con su perseverancia y sus ganas de conseguir lo que quiere. Historia: Nació en Toscana (Italia) su madre murió en parto de ella y de su hermano gemelo Gaara, su madre que estaba débil ya de por si, falleció. Por desgracia su padre cambio totalmente su carácter y se volvió gruñón y arisco, decidió volver a Konoha la ciudad donde creció para huir de sus dolorosos recuerdos. Mientras Temari era aun muy joven para los cambios que estaban pasando en su familia anteriormente feliz y se vio sumida en una terrible tristeza. Pero al llegar a Konoha hizo un motón de amigas y no volvió a sentirse sola nunca más. Gustos: Le encanta la comida mediterránea, la guitarra y la escritura además de encantarle los crucigramas y los acertijos. Disgustos: Las típicas rubias de bote tontas y caprichosas que, en su opinión son un insulto hacia todas las rubias decentes de este mundo. Los potajes y los tipos cachas sin ningún tipo de intelecto. Hobbies: El tenis, la natación y la lectura además de ver y valorar películas. Fobias o miedos: Volver a Italia y perder a sus amigos para siempre, y los hurones que en su opinión son inquietantes. Forma de vestir: conjunto t d.JPG conjunto t i.JPG conjunto t p.JPG conjunto t v.JPG Karin Uzumaki thumb|left|264pxNombre: Karin Uzumaki Apodo: K Edad: 16 Descripción física: Alta y esbelta, su pelo tiene un fuerte color carmesí y tiene los ojos de un extraño color rojo, los labios son muy rojos pero no lleva pintalabios, la piel es clara y suave. Descripción psicológica: Es seductora y vivaz, divertida y poco pudorosa al hablar de sus conquistas amorosas, siempre consigue lo que quiere y no para de intentarlo hasta que lo alcanza. Ni un solo hombre se le resiste y tiene un completo control sobre cualquiera del sexo opuesto. Da consejos a sus amigas sobre temas amorosos y como conquistar a un hombre. No quiere atarse a nadie, ella misma se define como un espíritu libre y voluble, lo mismo adora a un hombre un día y al siguiente no significa nada para ella. Cuando se enfada se vuelve terriblemente sarcástica con comentarios mordaces. Historia: Nació en llamada ciudad de lo vientos y vivió allí durante 3 años hasta que su madre abandono a su padre y se fue con Karin a Konoha donde vivía su hermana Kushina. La madre de Karin encontró trabajo como profesora de baile. Mientras a Karin que, con su vivaz personalidad y su sinceridad hizo muchas amigas además de que se metió en muchas peleas por meterse con los matones del cole. Gustos: Le encantan las fresas y las cerezas, salir con sus amigas y poner en su sitio a abusones además de los chicos guapos y tontos que son más fáciles de engatusar. Disgustos: La albahaca y los champiñones además de odiar terriblemente a cualquier rata o bichejo pequeño con pelo. Hobbies: Salir de fiesta con algún tonto guapo a bailar y a beber. Salir con sus amigas a cualquier lugar. Fobias o miedos: Cualquier rata o bichejo pequeño con pelo y el océano. Forma de vestir: conjunto k i.JPG conjunto k v.JPG conjunto k p.JPG conjunto k d.JPG Taeko Uzumaki thumb|left|258pxNombre: Taeko Uzumaki Apodo: Eko Edad: 16 Descripción física: Baja y delgada además de que al igual que Karin tiene un cabello hasta los hombros de un fuerte color rojo. Sus ojos son de un bonito color avellana y los labios de un rosa palo. Descripción psicológica: Tiene un carácter fuerte como todas las mujeres de su familia, vivaz y divertida es querida por todo el mundo. A veces no puede evitar ser un poco mandona y le exaspera que no le hagan caso. Si la enfadas no descansará hasta que estés en urgencias y en ningún caso no se arrepentirá de lo que te ha hecho ya que es muy orgullosa y cabezota. Historia: Nació en Tokio (Japón) pero inmediatamente después se mudaron a Konoha ya que a su padre le habían ofrecido un trabajo en una prestigiosa empresa. Casi al instante se convirtió en la más popular, con lo que todo el mundo quería pasar tiempo con ella. Siempre estuvo defendiendo a su hermano de las burlas de los demás, se siente muy unida a el. Esta muy unida a su madre por su increíble parecido y con su padre por sus consejos filosóficos y sobre la vida en si. Gustos: Su comida favorita es el sushi además de encantarle las películas de terror y los días de lluvia, salir con sus amigas y divertirse. Los dulces, escuchar música. Disgustos: No le gustan las gambas ni los pesados por no decir que aborrece a cualquier presumida cotilla y odia por encima de todo las cucarachas. Hobbies: Tocar el piano y cantar además de sentir un completo entusiasmo por el baile y practica gimnasia rítmica. Fobias o miedos: Les tiene un miedo horrible a los tiburones desde que vio Tiburón. Sai thumb|left|298pxNombre: Sai Apodo: Cheese Edad: 16 Descripción física: Es delgado y alto. Su pelo es negro al igual que sus ojos y en su boca siempre tiene una sonrisa, además de ser atlético. Descripción psicológica: Es elocuente y simpático, además de ser muy sincero que fácilmente puede malinterpretarse como un insulto, solo le dice cosas agradables a una persona. Normalmente suele contener todas las cosas que piensa de cada uno pero si se le cabrea el, sin perder su distintiva sonrisa de forma mordaz te dirá todo lo que piensa de ti. En ocasiones Sai puede llegar a ser muy agradable ya que mantiene conversaciones interesantes además de que su singular sinceridad suele ser cómica. Historia: Sai nació en Vancouver (Canadá) y solo con seis años le abandonaron en los suburbios de la ciudad, en esa época se dio cuenta de que le encantaba pintar y aun siendo pobre consiguió que le dieran una beca para viajar con un profesor a Konoha (Japón) durante 12 años en Konoha High School. Allí conoció a muchos de sus amigos y a su musa la cual es tan importante que esta enamorado de ella. En Konoha encontró trabajo vendiendo sus cuadros y dibujos a la escuela de arte. Gustos: Adora pintar y dibujar, además de meterse en Internet a criticar cualquier cosa donde su sinceridad no es un insulto. Le gustan las frutas y pasteles. Disgustos: No le gustan las chicas pesadas ni zorras, tampoco los chicos que solo se preocupan de su aspecto, y sobre cualquier cosa los pájaros. Hobbies: Pintar y dibujar en cualquier momento, el fútbol y el baloncesto. Fobias o miedos: Los pájaros o cualquier cosa que vuele. Naruto Uzumaki thumb|left|253pxNombre: Naruto Uzumaki Apodo: Lemon Edad: 16 Descripción física: Es alto y atlético, sus ojos son de color del cielo y su pelo rubio platino. Tiene la piel morena y siempre esta sonriente. Descripción psicológica: Es hablador e hiperactivo, en ocasiones suele ser algo corto de entendederas es buen amigo y un buen atleta. Pero cuando la situación lo requiere puede ser maduro y mantener la calma. Siempre esta haciendo bromas y provocándoles carcajadas a sus amigos. Tiene un gran parecido con su madre Kushina lo que hace que estén muy unidos. Con su padre también esta muy unido ya que el le da consejos sobre la vida y le ayuda en las discusiones con su madre. Historia: Nació en Tokio (Japón) pero inmediatamente después se mudaron a Konoha ya que a su padre le habían ofrecido un trabajo en una prestigiosa empresa. En los primeros años los niños de su clase se burlaban de su sueño de ser un gran empresario por que el iba muy mal en los estudios y se lo tomaban a broma. Por suerte había algunas personas que no se burlaban de el, que se convirtieron en sus amigos. Ahora tiene muchos y buenos amigos además de que ya no es el centro de todas las burlas. Gustos: Adora el ramen y el deporte además de hablar sin parar cuando esta con sus amigos y molestarlos. Disgustos: Las verduras, las legumbres, los presumidos y aborrece sobre todo a los mentirosos y a los cobardes. Hobbies: El fútbol, baloncesto y salir con sus amigos por ahí. Fobias o miedos: Repetir curso y le tiene un pánico terrible a su madre y a su abuela cuando se enfadan. Sasuke Uchiha thumb|left|314pxNombre: Sasuke Uchiha Apodo: Black Bad Edad: 16 Descripción física: Es alto y atlético, tiene el pelo negro azabache al igual que sus ojos. Es popular entre las chicas por su atractivo, al contrario que Naruto pocas veces sonríe y en los demás momentos mantiene una cara poker face. Descripción psicológica: Poco hablador y gruñón es el opuesto Naruto con el que mantiene una relación amistad \ rivalidad. Es popular entre las chicas por su aura de misterio que ellas denominan "cool". Cuando se enfada se pone muy serio y te dirige una mirada asesina y aunque te disculpes no te lo perdonara si no le haces un montón de favores. Siempre mantiene la calma en los momentos vergonzosos y es difícil sacarle los colores a un tipo así, es arisco y siempre cree que lleva razón. Historia: Nació en Hokkaido (Japón), Sasuke vivió una vida normal hasta que despidieron a su padre, al no encontrar trabajo allí su familia tuvo que mudarse a Konoha. Sasuke se mostró arisco y gruñón en un lugar tan desconocido como lo era Konoha y casi sin darse cuenta se le acoplaron un montón de niños que, con el tiempo se hicieron sus amigos. En poco tiempo el niño hizo un montón de amigos y fans/acosadoras que fueron un suplicio para el pobre. Por otra parte en los estudios era todo un prodigio y tenia mucho talento que los maestros no tardaron hacer saber a sus padres. Gustos: Le gustan los sabores picantes y las carnes rojas, el deporte y las artes marciales además de meterse constantemente con Naruto. Disgustos: Los dulces, el chocolate y en muchas ocasiones Naruto y sus absurdas bromas y sus locas y acosadoras fans. Hobbies: El fútbol, la natación y el baloncesto. Fobias o miedos: Las alturas y viajar en avión. Shikamaru Nara thumb|left|290pxNombre: Shikamaru Nara Apodo: The brain Edad: 16 Descripción física: Alto y delgado, su pelo negro suele estar atado como una coleta. Sus ojos son de un marrón oscuro y su piel morena. Suele tener cara de cansancio. Descripción psicológica: Shikamaru es sobre todo un vago sin remedio, normalmente pretende no meterse en peleas ni en líos. Siempre se esta quejando de lo problemático que es todo. Pero en ocasiones no le parece todo tan problemático, solo una persona puede hacer que Shikamaru deje de quejarse y que le preste atención. Esa persona es la protagonista de sus desvaríos durante las clases. Con su familia tiene mucho respeto, escucha los consejos de su padre y procura no hacer enfadar a su madre. Historia: Nació en Osaka, pero se mudaron de allí cuando su madre se entero de que todas sus amigas estaban volviendo a Konoha. A pesar de su increíble coeficiente intelectual, Shikamaru no destaco en los estudios y rara vez sacaba más de un 5. En Konoha hizo un grupo con sus amigos, en ese pequeño grupo Shikamaru se volvió el cerebro de las travesuras que hacían. Cuando su padre desapareció en una expedición a África con el ejército, sufrió mucho por su repentina perdida. Gustos: El arroz y el salmón, las siestas y el shogi además de planificar las travesuras del grupo. Disgustos: Cualquier cosa muy problemática y que le lleve a un problema, los huevos cocidos y la berenjena. Hobbies: Las siestas y jugar al shogi con jugadores formidables. Fobias o miedos: La ira de su madre y los maestros además de enamorarse lo que el denomina como muy problemático. Sabaku no Gaara thumb|left|278pxNombre: Sabaku no Gaara Apodo: Gaar Edad: 16 Descripción física: Alto y atlético, su pelo es rojo y sus ojos de un extraño color azul, suele tener un semblante sin ningún sentimiento. Descripción psicológica: Es tranquilo y agradable, siempre esta dispuesto a hacer chistes y ayudar a sus amigos. En cuestión de chistes es muy agudo y sarcástico. Difícilmente se cabrea pero si lo hace guardara rencor hasta el momento justo y probablemente se burle sardónicamente de esa persona. Con sus amigos siempre es la voz de la razón y la cordura aunque en la mayoría de los momentos no es escuchado. Tiene una actitud muy caballerosa con una sola mujer la cual para el es irresistiblemente adorable. Historia: Nació en Toscana (Italia) su madre murió en el parto de ella y de su hermana gemela Temari, su madre que estaba débil ya de por si, falleció. Por desgracia su padre cambio totalmente su carácter y se volvió gruñón y arisco, decidió volver a Konoha la ciudad donde creció para huir de sus dolorosos recuerdos. Mientras Gaara era aun muy joven para los cambios que estaban pasando en su familia anteriormente feliz y se sintió muy solo. Pero al llegar a Konoha hizo un motón de amigos y no volvió a sentirse solo nunca más. Gustos: Los estofados y las tempuras, además de el baloncesto y el fútbol. Disgustos: Sus fans locas y acosadoras, las verduras y los tipos cachas y presumidos. Hobbies: La jardinería, el baloncesto y el fútbol. Fobias o miedos: A su hermana Temari. Capítulo 1 A la entrada del prestigioso internado Konoha se encontraba un grupo de mujeres entradas en la madurez charlando animadamente: -¡Hola! ¿Cómo habéis pasado las vacaciones de verano?-Pregunto una mujer con los ojos negros al unirse al grupo. -Han sido perfectas, yo y mi hija Ino hemos ido a Paris-Comento una rubia con aires de suficiencia. -¿Y tú Mikoto? ¿Qué tal con el Fubaka y los emos de tus hijos?-Dijo una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos. -Mejor que con tu hiperactivo hijo y que con tu marido, seguramente estará traumatizado después de lidiar con una Kushina estresada por el calor.-Respondió Mikoto con una mirada asesina que la otra le dirigió con la misma intensidad. -Dejad vuestras absurdas disputas infantiles para otro momento, me cansáis.-Dijo Karura algo seria y aunque nunca lo admitiera estaba secretamente divertida. En ese momento apareció otra pelirroja, era Momo la hermana de Kushina y madre de Karin. -¡Hola guapísimas! ¿Qué es de vuestra vida?-Dijo la mayor de las Uzumakis con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -Mejor que la nuestra seguro, ya que no tienes que aguantar a maridos ni a hijos, y déjame decirte que tu hija Karin apenas se pasa por tu casa por que si se pasara se quedaría traumatizada de por vida.-Le explico Karura a la pelirroja. -Karura-san quiere decir que tu vida de soltera es mucho más interesante que la nuestra de casadas.-Le dijo una mujer castaña de ojos perlas. -¡No digas eso Hana! Vuestra vida de casadas es muy…..es tan…. En ese momento un grito alarmó a las mujeres: -¡KUSHINAAAAAAAA!-Grito un rubio muy atractivo a la pelirroja menor. -¡¿QUEEEE MINA-CHAN!?-Berreó Kushina. -¡TENEMOS QUE DESPEDIRNOS DE NARUTO Y TAEKO! -Lo siento chicas mi familia me reclama, adiós.-Dijo la pelirroja resignada y con un puchero se fue. Ya junto a su familia se dirigió a cada uno de sus hijos empezando por Naruto: -No te metas en problemas y por favor te lo suplico tráenos en las notas un 5 al menos-Le pidió Kushina a su hijo con un puchero y unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos, claro que todo era un teatro. -Bueno, lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.- Dijo el rubio menor a su madre. -Taeko, tu sigue con tus notas normalitas que ya es mucho y preocúpate más de los movimientos de los Uchihas y gástales algunas bromas si se les suben los humos. -Cuenta con ello mamá, no se me escapara ni un solo movimiento de esos Uchiha.-Dijo Taeko con mucho respeto y orgullo a su madre. Entonces Minato y Kushina les lanzaron el equipaje a sus hijos para luego meterse rápidamente en el coche y acelerar en 5 milésimas y salir disparados mientras gritaban: -¡LIBERTAAAAAD! Y así fue como los dos Uzumakis menores comenzaron el curso en el prestigioso internado de Konoha. Un instante después de la extraña despedida de sus progenitores, Taeko fue arrastrada por su amiga Ino que no la dejo hablar hasta haber llagado junto con sus amigas, solo faltaban dos Sakura y Karin, su prima. -Hola Eko-chan, ¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones?- Le pregunto cordialmente Hinata con su habitual rubor en las mejillas. -Hola a todas, se podría decir que aceptables pero habrían sido perfectas de no se por el incordio de hermano que tengo. A todo esto ¿Dónde esta Pink y K?-Pregunto Taeko extrañada. -Sakura se esta morreando con Sasuke y Karin estará engatusando a algún nuevo despistado.- Dijo la rubia sin darle importancia al asunto. -¡Oh no! Mi hermano Gaara es nuevo y seguro que a Karin no se le pasa por alto.- Comento preocupada Temari a sus amigas. -La he visto cerca de la puerta hablando con un nuevo.- dijo Ino. Rápidamente la rubia de Suna llegó al lugar indicado por Ino y efectivamente ahí estaba, ligándose a un nuevo que afortunadamente no era su hermano. -Karin ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-Le pregunto a la pelirroja. La aludida se giro y le susurro: -Lárgate, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?-Le dijo Karin a su amiga que la miraba muy seria, al verla así accedió a escucharla. -Te iba a hablar de mi hermano gemelo, que es nuevo en el instituto y advertirte de que si le tocas un solo pelo te arrancare cada uno de tus preciosos cabellos rojos. -Me parece que olvidas lo exclusiva que soy, tu hermanito no debe de ser para tanto.-Respondió sonriendo divertida de la preocupación de su amiga. -Yo no lo se, pero las sesenta chicas que formaban su club de fans no opinan eso.-Dijo Temari. -Lo siento amiga pero no voy a poder resistirme, además a lo mejor a tu hermano le gusta lo que voy a hacerle.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras una pícara sonrisa adornaba su cara.-Pero ahora vamos con las chicas que deben estar muertas de aburrimiento de oír las batallitas de Ino en Paris.- La rubia resignada pensó que Gaara se podía cuidar solito de Karin. Sai solo podía ver a una persona, desde que la conoció ella siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era con su precioso cabello cayendo como una cascada dorada. -¡SAI!-Gritó Sasuke Uchiha a su amigo seriamente preocupado por que segundos antes estaba perfectamente y ahora parecía que estaba fumado mientras miraba a la nada. -¿Sí?-Respondió tranquilamente con su característica sonrisa y preguntándose si su amigo se había vuelto loco al gritar de esa manera. En ese momento apareció un alborotado rubio junto con un pelirrojo nuevo. -¡Hola chicos! Este es Sabaku no Gaara y es nuevo, es hermano de Temari y no conoce a nadie, he pensado que podría formar parte de nuestro grupo.-Dijo esperanzado Naruto. -Por mi vale.-Dijo Sai sonriendo (como no) -Haz lo que te de la gana dobe.-Dijo desinteresado Sasuke. -Uhm…que problemático, vale.-Dijo el Nara con cara de cansancio. -Me da igual a quién metas mientras no sea ninguno de los cachas jugadores de fútbol.-Dijo Suigetsu sin importarle un comino lo que hacía el rubio, estaba muy metido en lo que estaba escribiendo. Estuvieron un rato charlando hasta que Shikamaru noto que el patio estaba vacío y que probablemente habría una cola enorme para coger las llaves al recibidor. -Oíd chicos ¿A que hora teníamos que estar en nuestra aula con el uniforme puesto?-Pregunto el Nara preocupado. -Me parece que a las cinco de la tarde y son las cuatro y media.-Le respondió Sasuke dándose cuenta del problema, después de mirarse todos a la misma vez salieron corriendo, todos menos Suigetsu que al darse cuenta siguió a sus amigos. Lo que encontraron en la recepción no les gusto mucho, había una cola larguisima y para llegar tardarían por lo menos media hora. -Yo puedo hacer que nos cuelen.-Dijo Sai a sus amigos. -¿Tú? ¿Como?-Pregunto Suigetsu -Conozco a Shizune-san, ella fue la profesora con la que me mandaron a Konoha.-Explico el chico a sus amigos mientras se alejaba en dirección a la recepción ignorando la larga cola. Se dirigió a la atareada Shizune y le pidió amablemente las llaves de la habitación que compartiría con sus amigos, la mujer se la dio sin poner una sola pega y volvió con sus amigos con las llaves. -¡Eres el mejor Sai!-Le dijo Naruto sonriendo. -Venga que nos queda poco tiempo y justo ahora el ascensor esta vacío.-Apremiaba Shikamaru. Se metieron en el ascensor, se dirigieron a su habitación compartida y se vistieron a todo correr, después bajaron a el aula 6 del ala oeste para empezar con las explicaciones del curso. Las chicas habían sido previsoras y estaban en el aula 6 de ala oeste antes de la hora donde aprovecharon que no había nadie para charlar. Poco a poco fue entrando gente y como en cualquier clase había el trío de chicas fastidiosas locas por los chicos guapos y en esta clase eran Tenten, Matsuri y Akiko. Llegaron pavoneándose de su ropa de marca, de sus casas y de los chicos con los que estaban, llevaban un kilo de maquillaje que las hacía parecer payasos de un circo. Los últimos en aparecer fueron Naruto y sus amigos con un extraño pelirrojo con un curioso tatuaje en la cabeza, al entrar fueron recibidos por los grititos infantiles de Tenten, Matsuri y Akiko. Se sentaron al final de la clase y esperaron a que viniese el tutor, pasaron 10 minutos, pasaron 20, 30 y al final a las 17:37 apareció un hombre con el pelo gris y con la boca tapada. -Buenas tardes, me llamo Kakashi Hatake este curso yo seré vuestro tutor.-Dijo despreocupadamente el hombre. -¿Por qué ha llegado tan tarde?-Pregunto Karin sin ningún pudor. -Me perdí por el camino de la vida y se me apareció un gato negro y tuve que coger un atajo. En el futuro procure levantar la mano para hablar Uzumaki.-Le explico el profesor. A continuación cambio de sito a todos los alumnos y repartió los horarios a cada uno de los adolescentes. Después de la tutoría se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para deshacer las maletas que les llevo mucho tiempo, la razón fue por que Ino se entretenía admirando su ropa o porque no le cabía toda. Los chicos se retrasaron por lo despistados que eran Naruto y Suigetsu. Bajaron al comedor y pidieron la ración para luego sentarse en la mesa más apartada para no ser molestadas durante su cena. -Uhm…han mejorado la calidad de la comida.-Comentaba Ino mientras saboreaba el filete de cerdo. -Si, supongo que después de las numerosas intoxicaciones del curso anterior decidieron prevenirse de las demandas de los padres.-Aventuró Taeko mientras se llevaba una patata frita a la boca. Cuando terminaron Karin se levanto para coger el postre de todas, al volver se comieron el pastel de fresas con mucho gusto. -Que aburrida estoy…..creo que me voy a dar una vuelta por el comedor para…-dijo Temari pero Karin no la dejo acabar y dijo: -Para dejarles con la baba colgando a los cachitas que tanto odias.-Terminando la frase de la otra. -¡Exacto!-Dijo la rubia de Suna mientras se alejaba. Ella no se parecía a ninguna de las tres brujas del curso, solo quería bajarles los humos a los cachas con cerebro de mosquito que se creían los mejores. Se paseo dejando con la boca abierta a todos los chicos entre ellos el Nara. -Lo que estas haciendo esta mal, no es bueno dejarlos con las ganas, eres muy egoísta Temari.-Le dijo Karin cuando volvió a sentarse. -Es que si no me convertiría como tu en una fresca.-Le dijo como si nada a la pelirroja. -¡Yo no soy una fresca! Por cierto tu hermano Gaara es muy guapo.-Dijo Karin a su amiga. -De verdad Karin a veces me dan ganas de pegarte un guantazo, ¿no puedes dejar de pensar en "eso".-Dijo la rubia con cara de cansancio. -Yo te apoyaría.-Dijo Sakura interviniendo en la discusión. -¡No hables Sakura, seguro que gozas como una perra con Sasuke!-Le acuso la pelirroja a todo pulmón lo que hizo que todo el comedor les prestara atención. Entonces Sakura en un arranque de ira le lanzó a Karin lo que le quedaba de pastel a la cara. Karin se la devolvió lanzando otro trozo de pastel a la iracunda Sakura y en menos de un minuto todo el mundo estaba lanzándose comida los unos a los otros, todos menos una asustada Hinata, un cansado Shikamaru y el grupo de repetidores Akatsuki que parecían divertidos. El comedor se había convertido en el escenario de una batalla campal, Naruto le restregaba a Sasuke el postre, Sakura estaba acribillando a Karin con fresas, Ino le estaba empapando a Temari de la tarta que no se había acabado. Oficialmente el comedor era un caos. En medio del barullo se alzó una voz: -¡SIIILEEEECIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó una mujer con el busto enorme, rubia y con unos potentes ojos color miel ¡Era la directora Tsunade! -¡Es la abuela!-Dijeron sincronizados Naruto, Karin y Taeko con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror. -¡Que alguien me explique que a pasado!-Atronó la directora con cara de pocos amigos. En ese momento se adelanto Ino para resumirle el altercado, después de relatarlo Karin y Sakura hicieron las paces, por una parte porque estaban arrepentidas y por otra porque no querían ser castigadas. La directora al ver que todo había acabado bien se decidió por no castigarlas y mandarle a Danzou, el encargado de mantenimiento que lo limpiara todo esa noche. Las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones para ducharse y meterse en la cama. Poco a poco a cada una le fue venciendo el cansancio para llevárselas el sueño mientras pensaban en las personas que querían, en sus familiares y en esa persona especial que siempre ocupaba sus mentes de una forma u otra. Categoría:Fanfics